Le prix du pardon
by Laure1
Summary: Chaque chose à un prix même l'amour. C'est ce qu'Hermione va découvrir et accepter même au péril de sa vie! Chap 4 ajouté, fic terminé!
1. Default Chapter

Le prix du pardon  
  
Et me revoilà, avec une histoire encore plus dramatique que la précédente. Je change un peu de registre et de couples. C'est plus Drago, le méchant (  
pour une fois)Cette histoire est en plusieurs partie, donnez votre avis  
pour avoir la suite à Laure1604@aol.com.  
  
Prologue :  
  
Tout lui revint en mémoire d'un seul coup, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues et brisèrent ce magnifique sourire qu'il arborait en temps normal. Mais plus rien n'était normal, plus jamais ça ne serait pareil. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle en arrive là ? Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa tombe quand il aperçut un homme brun sur sa pierre tombale. Cet homme semblait attristé et Drago en put s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire devant la tristesse qui semblait infini de ce jeune homme qui connaissait trop bien, trop bien pour le haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais sa haine disparut dès que son regard se posa sur la tombe de la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé, chéri mais seulement ce n'était pas sa femme à lui, il n'était là que pour la consoler, la protéger, la rassurer et la calmer mais son c?ur ne ressentait pas le même sentiment pour lui que lui pour elle, il n'était que son ami alors qu'il voulait être son amant, il n'était que le second alors qu'il voulait être le premier. Tout serait différent si elle ne l'avait pas choisi à lui, si elle l'avait une fois encore écouté, si elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé.  
  
Oui, tout aurait changé, cette haine ne l'animerait plus, elle l'aurait apaisé comme elle savait le faire mais plus jamais il n'entendrait le son de sa voix, regarderait son visage, lui dirait à quel point elle était belle. Plus jamais, elle serait à ses côtés, il n'arrivait pas le réaliser. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle lui pardonne encore une fois ? Il se rappelait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu à Poudlard, de cette haine qui les avait animé pendant toutes ses années et puis leur rencontre dans ce café, de ses gestes, de son visage inondé de larmes, de ses paroles. Tout lui revînt en mémoire par flash, il revivait tous ce qui pouvait encore le rapprocher d'elle ou éviter de l'éloigner de lui, il ne savait pas.  
  
Retour en arrière :  
  
Il entrait dans ce café près du chemin de Traverse comme à son habitude après un de ses nombreuses disputes avec son père. En effet, il n'était pas arrivé à se séparer de son autorité car au fond de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait changé avec le temps, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et puis avec la fin ultime du règne de Voldemort- maintenant, il n'avait plus peur de prononcer ce nom qui jadis l'effrayait tant- Lucius Malefoy changerait et se rallierait au bien avec lui. Il fallait juste attendre que le temps passe, alors il patientait. Pourtant ce soir-là, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, attendre que son père réalise qu'il avait tort, que tout avait changé dans le monde sorcier et que Voldemort ne reviendrait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre gémir sans cesse puis de lui criait dessus alors qu'il était le seul qui n'était pas parti, le seul qui est resté à ses côtés. En effet, sa mère était partie, il y a un peu plus d'un an dans sa famille, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas avec tout ce qu'elle avait subi pour lui, elle devait refaire sa vie maintenant qu'il pouvait prendre la sienne en charge. Le manoir s'était peu à peu vidé suite aux sautes d'humeur de Lucius, Drago avait préféré renvoyé tout le monde avant que son père ne passe à exécution ses menaces sur son personnel.  
  
Il entra dans le café d'une démarche assuré et s'installa au comptoir après avoir commander une bièrre-au-beurre sans même prendre la peine de jeter un regard au vendeur ni même d'ajouter un mot poli. Il lança un regard à une jeune femme assise en face de lui, il semblait la connaître mais ne savait pas où il l'avait déjà vu. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, c'est alors qui put y lire une infinie tristesse, de douleur que jamais il n'avait nulle part ailleurs comme si elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie, alors qu'elle avait environ 22 ans. Il aperçut à son doigt une alliance et se demanda alors d'où pouvait provenir une telle peine à un tel âge de la vie. Cependant, il connaissait ce regard assez bien pour l'avoir lu un million de fois sur le visage de sa mère quand son père la battait. Il la dévisagea attentivement mais aucune trace de coups ne marquait sa peau puis il se rappela qui était cette jeune femme aux regards meurtris , non ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Il se trompait à coup sur, c'était juste une ressemblance avec celle qui a tant haït. Il s'approcha d'elle après un long moment de réflexion et l'entendit doucement sangloter.  
  
D : vous allez bien ? demanda t-il inquiet à la jeune femme quand il se trouva à proximité. ??: Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! D : Désolé murmura t-il. Je pensai que vous voudriez peut-être parler à quelqu'un. ??: Et ben, vous vous trompiez. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler. Cependant, ça ne découragea pas Drago qui s'installa sur le siège qui se trouvait près d'elle. ??: vous êtes sourd hurla t-elle en le regardant méchamment. Je vous ai dit de dégager finit-elle dans un murmure D : J'ai compris, Granger. H : Vous vous trompez, je m'appelle pas ainsi. Enfin, plus maintenant ! susurra t-elle dans un son inaudible. D : Comme tu veux, Hermione mais moi, je sais que c'est toi. Seulement les années t'ont embelli et ton regard s'est vidé de tout signe de vie. Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, j'ai changé en partie grâce à Harry quand il a tué Voldemort. Je voulais que tu le saches, c'est tout. H : Je lui dirais que grâce à lui, il y a un heureux se moqua-t-elle. D : Tu as dit que tu as changé de nom, ne me dit pas que tu as épousé Weasley ? H : c'est pas avec lui que je sortais au collège aux dernières nouvelles, enfin pas aux miennes sourit-elle. J'ai épousé Harry. D : Je m'en doutais un peu mais t'es tellement plus belle quand tu souris. H : merci répondit-elle un peu gênée. Drago savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais il ressentait le besoin de se confier, l'envie de l'aider. Il parlèrent ensemble de tout et de rien, de leurs années à Poudlard, de leur haine mutuelle et de ses années puis de la pluie et du beau temps jusqu'au petit matin. Hermione mit fin à leur conversation quand elle s'aperçut que le soleil se levait à présent, un éclair passa dans son regard. Elle avait peur, Drago l'avait senti mais ne lui posa aucune question, elle n'était pas prête à en parler et il pouvait le comprendre après tout, ils étaient à l'origine ennemis et pas amis enfin pas jusqu'à ce soir. Il ne posa aucune question d'où provenait cette crainte et fit semblant de en pas l'avoir lu dans ses yeux puis il s'excusa de l'heure avancée et préféra partir. D : J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour, Granger. A bientôt ! il partit en lui faisant un signe de la main et disparut dans l'aurore. Elle n'avait rien dit quand il s'avait appelé Granger et il parut stupéfait, comme si son mariage ne comptait plus, comme si elle regrettait. Il secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas regretter d'être avec Potter, elle l'aimait tant. Son c?ur se pinça légèrement à cette révélation, mais il préféra ne pas y prêter attention.  
  
Il ne la croisa pas durant plusieurs jours par la suite, ce qui l'attrista énormément. Il aurait voulu la revoir et puis percer ce mystère qui l'entourait maintenant et brisé ce mal de vivre qui l'empoisonnait. Aucune femme ne lui avait résistait avant, aucune ne l'avait vraiment attiré et aucune ne l'avait gardé. Il les avait toutes rejetés sans scrupule sans se préoccuper de leurs sentiments, il les voulait, les avait et les jetait dès qu'il en avait marre. Aucune d'elle n'avait éveillé de sentiments en lui, aucune d'entre elles ne l'avait aimé comme lui voulait aimé. Et aujourd'hui, il la revoyait, celle qui a fait chaviré son c?ur, celle qui a haït car elle lui a fait découvert l'amour mais qui n' avait jamais partagés ces sentiments. Tous les jours, il allait dans ce bar espérant la revoir mais jamais elle n'était là. Il l'attendait durant des heures et bien souvent la nuit entière mais elle n'arrivait jamais. Pourtant, il voulait la revoir, lui parlait , s'excusait de son comportement, la voir sourire, essayer de la faire rire. Il la voulait, la désirait mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, pas l'accepter. Au bout d'une semaine, il préféra laisser tomber, elle voulait peut-être pas le revoir même si cette idée lui brisait le c?ur, elle était mariée, aimait son mari et il n'avait pas le droit d'être un obstacle à son bonheur, non, il ne devait pas. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, il ne cessait de penser à elle, à son sourire, à son visage, à ses yeux. Il revoyait encore son regard lui glaçait les os tellement il était triste.  
  
Il ne la chercherait plus, il l'avait décidé ainsi même si son c?ur ne le voulait pas. En effet, il désirait ardemment tenir son corps entre ses doigts, couvrir de caresses sa peau dénudée, l'embrasser sur la moindre parcelle enfin bref, il la voulait pour lui, être à elle ( ou plutôt en elle). Mais ce n'était pas possible, Hermione était marié, il le savait alors pourquoi se torturer l'esprit un peu plus encore ? Pourquoi se faire souffrir ? Il errait depuis près de trois heures dans Londres quand il décida de rentrer chez lui. Son père et lui allait encore avoir une de ses éternelles disputes au sujet du retour de Voldemort et ensuite il en viendra à la conversion de son fil chéri aux forces du bien pour enfin s'avouer avoir rater l'éducation de son rejeton. Ce à quoi drago approuvait fortement, il aurait bien voulu connaître un père aimant au lieu de se faire battre à chaque signe de faiblesse qu'il montrait. « Tu dois être fort, mon fils ! répétait-il sans cesse avec fierté. Sois de glace face à tout, ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse, ne baisse jamais les yeux ! » Ses quelques phrases étaient sûrement les piliers de son éducation et il avait honte de ça.  
  
Et voilà pour la première partie ! Si vous voulez la suite, écrivez moi ! 


	2. Dismoi pourquoi tu as si peur?

LE PRIX DU PARDON  
  
Voilà la suite. Merci pour les reviews.  
  
Quand il arriva chez lui, il eut l'agréable surprise de la découvrir, là. Assise sur le perron, sa tête collé sur ses genoux et berçait par ses sanglots qu'elle tentait d'étouffer en vain. Drago ne peut s' empêcher de la trouver belle puis rapidement, il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là à attendre devant sa maison. Il se stoppa quelques secondes afin de réfléchir à une éventuelle réponse mais il l'entendit pleurer et reprit sa route. D : Hermione ! dit-il avec surprise. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient animés d'une telle tristesse. H : J'aurais pas du venir murmura t-elle. D : Que se passe-t-il ? demanda t-il en allant la rejoindre. H : Je voulais. rien. J'avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie et Harry n'était pas là mentit-elle. D : et c'est une raison pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Ne me mens pas Hermione ou alors ne dis rien. Elle s'appuya contre son épaule et se mit à pleurer de plus belles, tant de souvenirs revenait dans sa tête d'un seul coup, tant de tristesse la submerger. Il restèrent là, assis en silence durant quelques heures à l'écouter pleurer, à la rassurer par de simples gestes qu'elle semblait avoir oublier. Aucun mot ne fut échanger et il ne posa aucune question, elle n'était pas prête à lui avouer la vérité et la raison de sa tristesse. Elle revînt durant plusieurs jours chaque soir à la même heure, et c'était toujours le même rituel qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle pleurait, il la consolait et il la laissait partir avec le même déchirement au c?ur, se demandant toujours dans quel état il la reverrait et si il la reverrait. Plus les jours passaient, plus il s'attachait à elle, plus il l'aimait. Mais pourquoi l'aimait-il ainsi ? pour sa beauté naturelle, son élégance, son intelligence, son humour, pour ses yeux, pour elle, parce ce qu'elle était tout ce qui désirait, voulait chez une femme. Mais il se demandait sans cesse pourquoi venir vers elle alors qu'il était l'ennemi de son mari, alors qu'elle était mariée et puis elle avait des amis aussi, il y avait Ron qui était son ami. Pourquoi parlait avec lui plutôt qu'un autre ? Il ne la revît pas pendant près d'une semaine, il s'inquiétait mais ne laissait rien paraître devant son père qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ou plutôt ce qu'il se passait entre son fils et cette. cette S., cette fille. Mais il ne posait aucune question ne désirant pas s'engueuler avec lui encore une fois. Une semaine sans la voir alors qu'il avait pris rapidement l'habitude de la voir, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser sur les épaules, la réconforter par de simples gestes, tout semblait si facile quand elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras sans vraiment s'abandonner enfin pas comme lui l'aurait voulu. La voir, la toucher sans pouvoir la posséder ne lui suffisait plus, il souhaitait l'embrasser dans le cou, sur le coin de ses lèvres que leurs langues se rencontrent enfin. Il voulait qu'elle devienne sienne encore plus qu'avant, il la lui fallait, il la méritait et il savait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui sinon pourquoi venait-elle là ?  
  
La pluie ruisselait fortement sur les carreaux du manoir lugubre des Malefoy en cette nuit de novembre. Des orages perçait le silence installait avec la nuit et des éclairs déchiraient le ciel.  
Drago était allongé sur son lit mais n'arrivait en aucun cas à trouver le sommeil, cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle n'était pas revenu et il s'était habitué à son absence mais elle le hantait toujours autant. L'orage lui rappelait son regard ; la pluie, ses larmes. Tout se rapportait à elle alors comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? La porte du manoir s'ouvrit dans un bruit lourd qui étonna Drago. Son père était parti pour plusieurs jours et personne ne venait le voir depuis longtemps, personne ne devait venir. Il descendit les escaliers à grande vitesse avec sa baguette en main. Il aperçut une silhouette trempée qui était là, dans l'entrée égaré. Un orage éclaira la pièce et lui permit pendant un bref instant d'apercevoir son visage. D : Tu es revenu ? H : J'ai peur Drago ! murmura t-elle. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et posa sa robe de chambre sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Ensuite il la conduisit dans sa chambre où il lui tendit des affaires sèches : un tee- short et un caleçon qu'Hermione revêtit sans attendre. Elle tremblait tant. Drago l'installa près de la cheminée et comme à l'accoutumé des dizaines de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais il ne se permit pas de les poser. Elle se blottit contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux, oubliant sa triste journée et les précédentes. Ne pensant qu'au bonheur d'être là avec lui et de se sentir aimer et protéger sans avoir besoin de se justifier. Elle s'endormit rapidement exténuait. Drago la porta et la coucha dans son lit. Il la regarda quelques minutes assis près d'elle puis quand il voulut partir, il la sentit bouger et passer sa main autour de lui et lui demanda de rester avant de repartir dans les pays des songes. Drago ne savait pas trop comment prendre ça, une invitation ou juste un rêve, une phrase ou une confusion entre lui et Harry. Non, ce n'était pas ça, elle en lui parlait jamais d'Harry. Il s'allongea et s'endormit près d'elle. Le lendemain, de douces caresses le réveillèrent. Elle passait sa main sur son torse à gestes réguliers mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas réveiller pour autant. Il ne bougea pas et la regarda, non contempla. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Elle se retourna vers lui et ouvrit les yeux environ 5 minutes plus tard. H : Bonjour ! D : Bien dormi ? H : Comme un bébé. Merci. D : De quoi ? H : D'être là, par exemple. Elle voulut sourire mais se crispa comme si elle ressentait une douleur. Elle passa une main sur son visage et se leva hâtivement. Drago ne comprit pas grand chose et décida de la suivre. Il la retrouva devant le miroir de la salle de bain avec sa baguette. Son visage couvert de bleus dont elle tentait désespérément faire disparaître. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda horrifié. Qui lui avait fait ça ? Depuis quand et pourquoi ? H : Ca veut plus partir pleura t-elle. Ca ne pars pas ! D : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda t-il. H : C'est pas sa faute, Drago, il ne voulait pas faire ça. C'est moi qui ai fait une bêtise et il s'est énervé. Il n'est pas responsable, c'est moi expliqua t-elle entre divers sanglots et affolé. D : Qui t'a fait ça, Hermione ? demanda t-il peiné. H : Il ne voulait pas Drago. Elle répétait sans cesse cette phrase comme si le responsable n'avait rien à se reprocher, comme une petite fille violé par son père, comme une victime que personne n'a compris. Elle passait sans cesse ses mains sur son visage comme si le simple faite de toucher les bleus le ferait disparaître plus vite mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Drago l'observa ainsi sans rien dire puis ouvrit le placard et lui dit d'appliquer cette lotion.  
  
ET voilà la deuxième partie est finie. La troisième et même la fin ets déjà tapé. Je n'attends que vos reviews pour les mettre. 


	3. Prometsmoi de rester?

LE PRIX DU PARDON  
  
Et voilà toute la résolution de l'histoire, enfin l'explication. Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, je sais qu'il est un peu court mais bon, j'ai préféré coupé la 3e partie en 2 pour faire durée le plaisir et aussi les reviews. Bonne lecture !  
  
Ensuite, il la descendit dans le salon où dans un premier temps, il tenta de la calmer, pour par la suite parler un peu plus avec elle en vain. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, rien la calmer, sa voix ne l'apaisait plus. Il s'en voulait tant, d'avoir rien vu, rien compris, rien su. Si seulement, elle avait parlé, s'était confié au lieu de simplement se contenter de leur silence, tout serait fini. Il l'aurait aidé, sauvé mais de quoi, de qui ? D : Hermione ! murmura t-il en lui essuyant une autre larmes qui inondait une fois de plus son visage. H :Je peux pas Drago, je peux pas te dire. D : Pourquoi s'énerva t-il. Pourquoi te maltraite-t-il ? Pourquoi Ron ne fait rien ? Pourquoi est-ce vers moi que tu viens pleurer ? expliques-moi, expliques-toi ! H : Ron. répéta-t-elle choqué. D : Quoi Ron ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, était-ce Ron le responsable et non pas Harry ? H : Il est mort marmonna t-elle. Drago fut choqué. Elle s'arrêtait de pleurer ou du moins aucune larmes ne perlaient à présent sur ses joues. H : Harry n'a pas supporté sa mort et il s'est mis à boire. Chaque jour, un peu plus jusqu'à atteindre l'état que je redoutait tant. Il voulait oublié sa peine, c'est pas de sa faute. Mais peu à peu, l'alcool ne le calmer plus, puis il en voulait toujours plus mais je n'ai pas pu le voir dans cet état sans réagir alors je lui ai crié dessus et il m'a giflé. C'est là que tout à commencé. Me crier dessus, me faire des reproches et me frapper le calmaient. Il a diminué la boisson durant un certain temps ayant trouver un autre moyen d'extérioriser ses démons : moi. Alors, j'ai subi sans rien dire, sans pleurer, sans jamais me plaindre. Je n'ai pourtant jamais pour autant cesser de l'aimer. On était après tout mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je me devais de l'aider, de le protéger, de le soulager. Plus les jours passaient moins il me battait. Les mois ont passés, Harry était redevenu lui-même mais notre couple battait de l'aile mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Puis un soir, j'ai entendu une de ses conversations téléphoniques avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas, il me trompait et je ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi, ce que j'avais fait de mal, ce que je devais me reprocher. Je n'étais plus là que pour lui faire à manger, tous les soirs, il rentrait tard, puant l'alcool et la cigarette. Moi, je l'attendais patiemment, je ne comprenais pas. Il me disait souvent des choses obscènes comme il me haïssait, qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu m'aimer, me faire l'amour, que j'étais la seule responsable de la mort de Ron, que tout était de ma faute. C'était il y a un an jour pour jour. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'abandonner, il était triste et je devais rester encore et toujours près de lui. Un soir, il est revenu avec une fille et il m'a ordonné de ne pas le déranger et il est avec elle dans notre chambre. Son but était de me blesser, me faire souffrir et il avait réussi. Je suis resté dans la cuisine toute la nuit, jusqu'à son départ. Je devais le quitter, l'abandonner mais je n'y parvenais pas. Il était bourré, ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et les lendemains il s'excusait, pleurant me jurant qu'il voulait arrêter de boire et moi, je le croyais naïvement et lui pardonné. Il était malade. C'est alors qu'on s'est remis à se disputer, ne supportant plus ses escapades nocturnes et ses buveries. Là il s'est mis à me frapper de nouveau, laissant à présent des traces sur mon corps et sur son visage que je faisais disparaître tous les jours. Ensuite, je t'ai revu quand je n'espérais plus en rien et je me suis remise à croire à nouveau au changement. Tu m'as fait comprendre que rien n'était définitif, que tout le monde pouvait changer, alors j'y ai cru grâce à toi, en notre amour. D : Et toi, tu lui pardonnais encore ? Pourquoi Hermione ? H : Parce que je l'aime. D : Mais comment peux-tu toujours l'aimer ? H : C'est mon c?ur qui décide, pas moi ! Regarde après tout ce que tu m'as fait, je suis là, dans ton salon à te parler. Je dois y aller balbutia t- elle. D : N'y retourne pas Hermione, il va te tuer. H : Si je ne l'aide pas, personne ne le pourra Drago. Je suis la seule personne qui lui reste , Drago. Il a besoin de moi. D : Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal car tu ne veux pas le quitter. H : Mais tu me peux pas m'obliger à rester. J'ai le droit de choisir ma vie. D : C'est pas une vie de se faire battre hurla t-il. J'en sais quelque chose, j'ai vécu, grandi avec les coups. H : Tu ne peux pas l'obliger, Drago. J'ai choisi de le suivre des années plus tôt. D : Mais il a changé, Hermione . H : Il a peut-être changé mais pas moi. D : Tu vas subir combien de temps sans rien dire, tu vas laisser te tuer. Faire de toi, ce qu'il veut quand il veut, où il veut. Tu as la chance de pouvoir choisir aujourd'hui, de changer de vie. Ne laisses pas passer cette occasion, je t'en supplie. H : Mais, ma vie, c'est lui, Drago. Il est tout je veux, désire, j'aime. D : Dis pas n'importes quoi. Il est comme j'étais des années plus tôt, il est devenu moi et moi, je suis lui finit-il dans un son inaudible. H : Mais au fond, il est toujours lui. Je dois y aller. Il doit s'inquiéter. D : restes là avec moi supplia t-il en la voyant partir.  
  
Maintenant cliquez sur le petit bouton à gauche juste ou alors maillez-moi à Laure1604@aol.com. A bientôt pour la dernière partie. 


	4. Je l'aime pour le meilleur et pour le pi...

Le Prix du pardon  
  
Voilà enfin le chapitre final, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me  
plais ( càd beaucoup). Bonne lecture.  
ET PUIS OUBLIEZ PAS REVIEWS !!!! SPV  
  
Mais elle ne se retourna pas et il la vit lentement s'éloigner. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, retourner vers un homme qui ne la mérite pas, la laisser en danger. Il voulait cependant respecter son choix même si ce n'était pas celui qu'il aurait voulu, souhaité. Il aurait aimé lui crier de revenir, de ne pas le quitter, qu'il l'aimait mais il resta là assis, immobile, le coeur déchiré face à ce choix qui semblait injuste. Il l'avait protégé, aimé, écouté sans rien demander en échange. Hermione pourquoi ses yeux marrons n'obstinaient-ils à tant le tourmenter ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas oublier son visage d'ange ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas pourquoi il était là avec elle, près d'elle sans jamais rien demander ? Tant de questions sans réponses, tant de questions dont elle ignorait l'existence.  
  
Son c?ur voulait qu'elle reste avec lui, ta tête qu'elle s'en aille. Ses bras voulaient l'enlacer tout en la repoussant. Il ne connaissait pas une telle torture que celle qu'elle lui infligé s'en sans rendre compte. Il décida de la rejoindre chez elle, sans trop comprendre le comment du pourquoi mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il devait essayer encore de la raisonner. Cela devait faire plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle était partie quand il avait pris cette décision. Elle devait déjà être arriver, c'était certain. Quand il arriva devant sa porte, les cris fusaient dans la maison. Ils se disputaient, Drago en était certain. Il aurait voulu intervenir mais pour quoi faire, quoi dire. Il les entendait se disputer, Hermione pleurait et des bruits de coups. Il resta là, interdit, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir quand d'un seul coup, le bruit se fit sourd après un énorme fracas. Drago se figea, tendit l'oreille mais plus rien, c'était la beau temps après la tempête pourtant il n'y croyait pas. Il ouvrit la porte d'un pas déterminé et entra dans une pièce qui devait être le salon. Il la vit là, étendue sur le sol, sa tête ensanglanté, les yeux mi-clos. Essayant en vain de parler à quelqu'un mais personne ne semblait être là, comme si elle s'était disputé toute seule, comme si i n'y avait jamais eu de disputes. Drago s'approcha d'elle, des larmes submergés son visage. Il posa la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux. D : Hermione ! H : Ha. D : Chut ne dis rien, c'est fini, il ne te fera plus de mal. H : C'est fini, c'est la fin pour moi. J'essayé de l'aider mais j'ai failli, Drago. D : Dis pas de bêtises, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu en dois pas mourir. J'ai besoin de toi moi. Reste avec moi, Hermione murmura t-il dans un sanglot en la voyant respiré faiblement. H : Je l'aime Drago, promets moi de lui dire que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. D : .. H : Promets le moi ! dit-elle péniblement. D : Tu le lui diras toi même quand tu iras mieux. Tu vas guérir, bientôt tu seras sur pied à mes côtés. H : Aide-le Drago, tu dois le tirer de ça ! Moi, je peux plus , je pars. Merci Drago ! souffla t-elle une dernière fois D : Je , je , je .. Elle était partie, elle venait de lui dire adieu. Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir, elle ne devait pas mourir. D : Hermione ! Hermione hurla t-il. Je t'aime finit-il dans un son inaudible. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouter ? Pourquoi était-elle partie le retrouver ? Pourquoi son amour l'a t-il conduit jusque là ? C'était tout simplement du gâchis. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, le premier et le dernier qu'il pouvait lui donner. Plus jamais, il ne reverrait ses yeux noisettes, sentirait son parfum, le verrait en plein milieu de la nuit secrètement, jouerait avec les boucles de ses cheveux, déposerait des baisers sur son front, calmerait ses peines, la ferait sourire. Tout, tout était fini à cause d'un excès de colère.  
  
Fin du flash ET voilà, aujourd'hui, il était là à proximité de sa tombe. Il jeta un regard aux caveaux d'à côtés et put y lire celui de Ronald Weasley. D : Protèges-là murmura t-il, je te la confie maintenant. Si tout seulement n'était qu'un simple rêve. Il s'approcha alors de la tombe d'Hermione où se trouvait actuellement Harry. D : Je devrais te haïr, vouloir te tuer et même le faire, mais j'y arrives pas. HP : je suis déjà mort, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. D : Elle est aussi, elle y était par ta faute. HP : Si je pouvais changer le cours de l'histoire, revenir en arrière. Prendre sa place, crois-moi que je le ferais. D : Elle a réussi à te changer, elle qui croyait avoir échouer, même là- haut, elle essaye toujours et elle a réussi après tant d'années de combat. HP : J'ai été horrible avec elle, je l'aimais tant que je n'acceptais pas qu'on puisse m'aimer en retour après ce qu'il est arrivé à Ron. D : Elle aussi t'aime c'est la dernière chose qu'elle a dit avant de partir.  
  
Il aurait voulu posséder son c?ur, son corps mais il n'avait pas réussi. Il ne pouvait pas les séparer, c'est pour ça qu'elle est morte, pour qu'il puisse à nouveau vivre. Elle le savait, l'avait toujours su. Harry ne vivrait que si elle mourrait, il n'aurait rien pu y changer. Il aurait voulu haïr celui qui l'a tué, haïr celui qui l'a blessé mais en mourrant, elle était heureuse et libre. Son regard avait retrouvé toute sa splendeur. Même après ces trois années sans elle, il n'avait pas oublié un seul moment. Voilà, trois années qu'elle était partie et il ne l'avait pas oublié et avait tenu la promesse qu'elle lui avait demandé. D : Tu peux être sereine maintenant, tu as réussi toute ta mission, Granger. Repose en paix, mon amie. *FIN*  
  
ET voilà, alors Verdict ? Cette fic est pour le moment ma dernière sur Harry Potter car j'ai décidé d'écrire un peu sur Olive et Tom, mon dessin animés fétiche alors, je vous dis à une prochaine fois et merçi d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'à au bout. Laure 


End file.
